In order to facilitate the embarking and disembarking of persons and/or goods, it is advantageous to be able to adjust the height of the car, in order to adapt it to that of the platform.
Document US 2015021445 describes a rail vehicle comprising a car and a bogie, a suspension spring extending between the car and the bogie. A piston is able to raise or lower the low point of the spring connected to the bogie. Using the spring, the height of the car is variable. This in particular makes it possible to reduce the vertical distance between the floor of the car and a platform.
However, the height of the car must then be adjusted upon each stop at a platform. This for example requires slaving in order to know the current height of the car relative to the desired height, which in particular depends on the mass of the persons and/or goods on board the car and other variables.
This leveling system is therefore complicated to implement.